The Ghost
by Fujoshi137
Summary: "Sungmin, boleh aku bertanya padamu?"/"kau ingin bertanya apa?"/"apa kau baik-baik saja?"/"huh? tentu saja aku baik"/"hidup bersama mereka?"/"mereka? siapa?"/"yang bersembunyi didalam kamar mandi. Yang bersembunyi didalam lemari. Yang kadang bersembunyi dibawah ranjangmu. Dan, yang bersembunyi dilangit-langit kamarmu."/Chap3 is UP!END/KyuMinstory/maybe threeshot/BL/Horror gagal- -
1. Chapter 1

_**The Ghost**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **KyuMIn Fanfiction**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Rate T**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ff ini terinspirasi dari Creepypasta Indonesia, sebuah film horror Jepang, dan pengalaman pribadi saya sendiri^^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Tidak menerima segala macam bentuk Bash,flame, sesuatu yang tidak bermanfaat, tapi kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan^^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Happy readding^0^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **enJOY**_

 _ **.**_

 _06 July 1991_

 _Dia datang lagi malam ini. sepertinya dia menyukai kamarku yang gelap pada malam hari, makanya dia berkunjung ke sini dari minggu lalu. Tapi dia selalu bersembunyi didekat lemari bajuku yang besar, jadi aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya._

 _01 June 1991_

 _Oh! Selamat untukku! Kali ini dia berjarak sedikit dekat dengan tempat tidurku, jadi aku bisa menerka bagaimana sosoknya! Biar ku tebak, dia mempunyai rambut panjang, sepertinya. Lalu dia juga mempunyai kuku yang agak panjang, namun runcing. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena dia seperti sedang dalam posisi merangkak. Uh, ku harap dia baik._

 _23 June 1991_

 _Aneh sekali, aku kira dia hanya ada didalam kamarku saja, tapi dia juga ada dikamar mandi. Tadi saat aku ingin pergi mandi, sekelebat aku melihat ada yang masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Aku mencoba masuk kedalam sana dan melihat dia dipantulan cermin didepan wastafel. Dia memiliki wajah pucat yang menyeramkan! Mulutnya terkatup, tapi dimatanya terdapat kantung mata yang hitam dan besar! Rambutnya berantakkan, dan dia melihatku dengan matanya yang lebar! Aku ingin mengatakannya pada yang lain, tapi pasti mereka tidak akan mempercayaiku!_

 _01 augst 1991_

 _Aku baru sadar, ternyata dia juga berada di atas langit-langit tempat tidurku! Dia merangkak diatas sana, membuat rambut panjangnya terjuntai ke bawah begitu saja. Tapi, seingatku dia memiliki mulut yang mengatup. Tapi, kenapa mulutnya sekarang menganga?_

 _05 Augst 1991_

 _Tuhan! Aku sudah melihatnya! Dia merangkak dari arah lemari baju menuju ketempat tidurku! Aku bisa melihat rambut lusuhnya menutupi wajahnya! Kuku-kukunya terlihat sangat tajam! Dan, dan saat dia mendongak kearahku, matanya! Matanya tidak ada! Mulutnya menganga lebar! Lebih lebar daripada yang bisa dilakukan manusia normal! Aku takut! Ibu! Tolong aku!_

 _10 Augst 1991_

 _Tidak! Setiap harinya dia mendekat kearahku dan dia mulai merangkak keatas ranjangku! Mahluk itu, mahluk itu mengeluarkan suara aneh! Seperti, seperti suara orang yang tercekik atau kehabisan napas, aku tidak tahu!_

 _12 Augst 1991_

 _Tidak! Sekarang ia mencapai tempat tidurku! Dia terus merangkak mendekatiku dengan wajah tertunduk dan suara yang mengerikan itu! Siapapun tolong aku!_

 _15 Augst 1991_

 _Aku berada dirumah sakit sekarang. Ibuku bilang aku tidak sadarkan diri selama 2 hari! Tapi aku melihatnya dilangit-langit dekat pintu, dia menatapku! Dia mengikutiku!_

 _13 Sept 1991_

 _Ia mendekati kasurku dan naik merangkak ke atas tubuhku. Lubang hitam di kedua matanya menatapku! Mulutnya yang lebar menganga tepat diatas wajahku! Kuku panjangnya perlahan mengoyak perutku. Sepertinya ini menjadi catatan terakhirku. Oh iya, dia membisikan aku sesuatu. Dia bilang, dia akan menghantui semua orang yang telah mengetahuinya. Ternyata dia bukan hanya satu, tapi tiga! ARGH! Isi perutku perlahan ditarik keluar. Ini benar-benar akan menjadi tulisanku yang terakhir.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sungmin menutup cepat _diary_ hitam yang ia pegang dan melemparnya ke atas meja nakas. Tangannya bergetar. Napasnya tersendat. Mukanya pucat.

"Tidak. Ini hanya lelucon. Ini pasti hanya lelucon. Aku tidak percaya dengan _takhayul_ seperti itu. Tidak, tidak." Sungmin terus menggelengkan kepala. Ia menstabilkan nafasnya yang tersendat. Dengan langkah tergesa ia menuruni ranjangnya kemudian mengambil handuknya.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Itu pasti. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa setelah ini" Kemudian dia mulai masuk ke dalam kamar mandi tanpa menghiraukan apapun.

Tanpa tau, tiga sosok tengah mengawasinya dari dalam kamar. Dengan wajah menakutkan berwarna pucatnya..

`-Ghost-`

Sungmin merapikan buku-bukunya yang berserakkan dimeja nakas dan memasukkan beberapa buku kedalam tasnya. Jam kuliahnya akan dimulai pukul delapan nanti, jadi ia harus merapikan buku-bukunya dulu. Tapi gerakkannya terhenti begitu tidak sengaja melihat sekelebat bayangan dengan cepat memasuki kamar mandinya.

"Apa itu? Ada sesuatu dikamar mandi?" Ia berjalan hati-hati menuju kamar mandi. Dengan gerakkan pelan ia membuka pintu kamar mandi. Yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah pantulan bayangannya dari cermin di _wastafel_. Ia kemudian mendorong lagi dengan sangat perlahan, saat pintu kamar mandinya terbuka setengah ia tidak melihat apapun, namun.. di samping _bathup_ nya ia seperti melihat sesuatu, rambut hitam panjang menjuntai menutupi wajah sosok itu.

' _ada seseorang dikamar mandiku! Tapi siapa?! Bagaimana dia bisa masuk?!'_ Sungmin membatin. Tangannya gemetar saat dia ingin membuka pintu lebih lebar, namun..

 _ **BRAAAAK!**_

"LEE SUNGMIN! Kau didalam?" pintu kamarnya mendadak dibuka dengan keras hingga menimbulkan suara dari benturan antara dinding dan daun pintunya. Sungmin menoleh cepat kearah suara dan mendapati seseorang didepan pintunya.

"Hey! Kau sedang apa disana? Kau baru mau mandi?" sosok itu masuk kedalam kamar dan berjalan santai menuju Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun! Kau mengagetkanku, bodoh!" Sungmin menghela napas lega dengan kepala yang tertunduk. Ia lega ketika tahu yang datang adalah kekasihnya. Cho Kyuhyun.

"Hn, jarang sekali kau kaget karena aku datang. Kenapa? Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu didalam kamar mandi, huh?" Kyuhyun berjalan menuju Sungmin yang masih diam ditempatnya. ia menatap penuh tanya ketika sudah berada tepat didepan Sungmin. Kepalanya ia julurkan sedikit demi melihat kedalam kamar mandi.

"Aku tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu! Tadi saat aku membereskan bukuku,lalu aku melihat ada bayangan memasuki kamar mandi. Dan di samping _bathup_ ada seseorang – sepertinya.. lalu- EH? Hilang?" Sungmin mencoba menjelaskan dan membuka pintu kamar mandinya lebar-lebar untuk memperlihatkan sosok itu pada Kyuhyun, tapi sosok itu sudah tidak ada lagi disana.

"Apanya yang hilang? Kau ini kenapa? Disana tidak ada apapun, Sungmin sayang.." Kyuhyun menarik lembut lengan Sungmin untuk berdiri disampingnya agar ia lebih leluasa melihat kondisi didalam kamar mandi.

"I-itu! Disana tadi ada- ada seseorang, Kyuhyun _-ah_! Aku tidak bohong!" Sungmin menatap panik kedalam kamar mandi. Ia segera masuk kedalam sana dan mengecek setiap sudutnya. Namun, tetap saja sosok itu tidak ada.

"Sudahlah, mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja.. lebih baik kau cepat bereskan bukumu. Ini sudah pukul 7.30" Kyuhyun berdiri diambang pintu amar mandi sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jam tangan yang ia gunakan. Sungmin mau tidak mau hanya menghela napas pasrah, kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya lemas.

" Jangan cemberut seperti itu.. kau jelek seperti itu" Kyuhyun mencoba menghibur kekasih manisnya itu dengan menarik kedua pipi putihnya berlawanan arah.

"YAK! Sakit tahu! Huh, kau menyebalkan!" Sungmin langsung menuju ke meja nakasnya kembali dan mendudukan dirinya diatas ranjang, tangannya kembali sibuk membereskan buku-bukunya dengan mulut yang terus mendumal. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah manis pria didepannya.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku. Aku hanya bercanda.." Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin yang sudah selesai membereskan barangnnya. Namun, pria manis itu berjalan cepat menuju pintu tidak menghiraukan Kyuhyun yang terus berteriak rusuh dibelakangnya. Mereka berdua sudah berada diluar apartemen sederhana itu sekarang,

Tanpa tau, sosok yang Sungmin lihat tadi sebenarnya tidak menghilang.. ia hanya bersembunyi. Bersembunyi dibalik pintu kamar mandi dan mengintip melalui celah pintu untuk melihat semuanya dengan mata lebar dan wajah pucatnya.

`-Ghost-`

"Eunhyuk! Kesini sebentar.. temani aku menunggu Kyuhyun" Sungmin berteriak dan melambaikan tangannya pada sosok didepannya. Sosok itu bergegas untuk menghampiri Sungmin yang berada didepan kelasnya.

"Sungmin _hyung_! Kau baru keluar?" tanya Eunhyuk begitu ia sudah berada didepannya.

"Iya. Aku baru saja keluar. Jam pelajaran Mrs. Yuen tadi bertambah setengah jam karena minggu lalu ia tidak masuk. Oh ya, Donghae kemana? dia tidak kelihatan dari tadi." Sungmin mulai berjalan pelan menuju taman belakang diikuti Eunhyuk disampingnya. Ini masih pukul tiga sore, jadi tidak terlalu menyeramkan berada disana.

"Sepertinya besok aku juga akan mendapat jam tambahan dari dosen itu. Oh, ikan itu.. dia untuk dua hari kedepan izin karena pamannya sakit. Jadi ia kembali ke Mokpo." Jawab Eunhyuk sambil membenarkan letak tas slempang yang ia gunakan.

Sungmin diam sebentar, lalu berjalan menuju bangku panjang yang ada disana kemudian mendudukan dirinya di bangku itu. Eunhyuk mau tidak mau juga mengikutinya. Ada jeda sebentar sebelum Sungmin memulai pembicaraannya lagi.

"Eum.. Hyuk- _ah_ , kau percaya pada _takhayul_?"

"Eung, entahlah.. memang _takhayul_ seperti apa?"

"Seperti, jika kau membaca sesuatu, maka ada sesuatu yang akan menimpamu."

"Eum.. " Eunhyuk diam sebentar. Telunjuknya ia letakkan pada pelipisnya, kemudian berpikir sejenak

"Temanmu mungkin?" Sungmin memperhatikan temannya itu dengan seksama.

"Oh ya! Donghae! Dia bilang, saat membaca tentang sesuatu yang disebut sebagai ' _Monkyes Dreams'_ , saat malam ia memimpikan para monyet didalam mimpinya ingin membunuhnya. Dia bercerita padaku bahwa _urban legend_ itu membuat orang yang membacanya didatangi oleh gerombolan monyet yang ingin membunuh. Malah _katanya_ ada yang sampai meninggal karena dia gagal bangun dari mimpi itu. Untung saja Donghae bisa bangun dari mimpi itu, walaupun dia bilang lehernya sudah sedikit disayat oleh gerombolan monyet itu. Ah, ini ada foto luka Donghae akibat mimpi itu, sebentar.." Eunhyuk cepat-cepat merogoh _handphone_ nya disaku celana, kemudian membuka _galery_ untuk mencari foto itu.

"..- Nah, ini dia" Eunhyuk menunjukan foto leher donghae dengan sedikit luka seperti sayatan pada lehernya. Sungmin menerima _handphone_ itu, kemudian memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Ini.. ini benar-benar terjadi?" Sungmin mengembalikan _handphone_ kepada Eunhyuk, kemudian menatap pias pria dengan rambut _blonde_ sampingnya.

"Ya, seperti yang kau lihat.. memang ada apa denganmu, _hyung_? Ada sesuatu yang buruk?" Eunhyuk segera menaruh kembali benda itu disakunya dan menatap Sungmin.

"U-uh.. se-sebenarnya.. aku menemukan sebuah _diary_ dirumah kosong yang beberapa minggu lalu kita lewati saat berjalan pulang. Lalu.. AAAHH! HYUKJAE - _AH_! BAGAIMANA JIKA ITU BENAR-BENAR TERJADI PADA KU?!" Sungmin berteriak frustasi. Ia meremas rambutnya kemudian menunduk sedih.

"YA-YAH! Memang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Eunhyuk yang diteriaki seperti itu berjengit kaget.

"A-aku membacanya.." Sungmin menggantungan kalimatnya. Membuat Eunhyuk penasaran.

"Memang isinya apa?" Eunhyuk menggeser duduknya agar lebih dekat dengan Sungmin.

"I-isinya. Katanya, jika ada yang mengetahui _itu_ , mereka akan mengikuti orang yang tahu itu."

" _itu_? Itu apanya?"

"Seperti.. yang menulis _diary_ itu tengah diteror atau malah dibunuh oleh –"

"Sungmin- _ah_! Ayo kita pulang" Tiba-tiba saja dari belakang terdengar suara Kyuhyun. Sungmin cepat-cepat menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang.

"Kau sudah selesai? Kenapa lama sekali?" Sungmin tidak merubah posisinya. Mukanya menahan sebal karena ia baru menyadari Kyuhyun baru selesai hampir satu jam. Beruntung Eunhyuk menemaninya.

"Maafkan aku. Guru Kang tadi menyuruhku memeriksa beberapa kertas ujian anak-anak" Kyuhyun berujar dengan cengiran bersalahnya. Ia kemudian menumpukan lengannya pada bangku itu dan menatap mata Sungmin yang berada tepat dibawahnya.

"Kau lama. Untung ada Eunhyuk yang.. – Eh? Eunhyuk kemana?" Sungmin menengokkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri demi menemukan sosok sahabatnya itu. Namun dimana-mana tidak ada. _'cepat juga anak itu pergi'_ batin Sungmin.

"Eunhyuk? Mana anak itu? Aku tidak melihatnya daritadi." Kyuhyun juga menolehkan kepalanya untuk mencari keberadaan sosok yang Sungmin bilang tadi, namun tidak ada.

"Aku tadi menunggumu bersama Eunhyuk, tapi tiba-tiba saja dia hilang.. T-tunggu sebentar! Tunggu sebentar! Kau- kau bilang _daritadi_?!" Sungmin mendelik kaget bercampur rasa tidak percayanya.

"Ya, dari tadi aku tidak melihat siapapun. Memang, tadi Eunhyuk benar-benar menemanimu?" Kyuhyun menatap ragu Sungmin. Pasalnya sedari tadi, sekitar lima menit sebelum ia menghampiri Sungmin ia tidak melihat siapapun selain Sungmin.

"Ta-tadi Eunhyuk ada disini! Menemaniku!" Sungmin mulai bingung. Eunhyuk tadi benar-benar disini –kan?

"Sebaiknya kita tanya pada Daehyo, dia teman satu ruangannyakan?" Kyuhyun menekan sedikit bahu Sungmin agar pria manis itu tidak terlalu tegang. Kemudian dia menepukkan tangannya keras pada Daehyo yang sedang membeli minuman kaleng di mesin penjual otomatis.

"Daehyo! Bisa kau kemari sebentar?!" Teriak Kyuhyun begitu Daehyo menoleh kearahnya. Tidak lama setelah minumannya keluar dari mesin, pria tinggi itu segera menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Ye? Ada apa Kyuhyun?" Daehyo meminum sebentar minumannya, kemudian menatap Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bergantian.

"Aku ingin menanyakan tentang Eunhyuk. Apa tadi anak itu masuk jam kuliah hari ini?"

"Eunhyuk ya.. dia sepertinya tidak hadir di jam hari ini. sepertinya dia menemani Donghae ke Mokpo hingga dua hari kedepan. Memang kalian ada perlu apa? Biar aku sampaikan saat dia masuk"

"Eunhyuk. Tidak. Masuk?" Sungmin mematung begitu mendengar penjelasan Daehyo. ' _tidak masuk? Lalu. Siapa yang. Menemaniku. Mengobrol. Disini?'_ Sungmin membatin. Pikirannya kacau. Semua rasanya menekan psikisnya secara tak kasat mata. Kyuhyun yang melihat kekasihnya terdiam cukup lama akhirnya menyuruh Daehyo pulang dan berterimakasih atas penjelasannya.

"Hey, kau bai-baik saja?" Kyuhyun menatap lembut Sungmin. Ia mendudukan dirinya disamping Sungmin dan membawa tubuh Sungmin kedalam pelukkannya.

"Kyuhyun- _ah_ , ada apa denganku sebenarnya? Apa aku gila?" Sungmin berujar lirih. Tatapannya kosong.

"Sstt,kau tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu, mengerti? Aku ada disini untukmu. Ceritakan semua yang menjadi beban pikiranmu." Kyuhyun semakin erat memeluk Sungmin. Lama-kelamaan ia merasakan tubuh Sungmin bergetar dan terdengar isakkan halus. Kyuhyun tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Jika ia menanyakan hal ini kepada Sungmin sekarang, ia takut akan semakin membuat Sungminnya tertekan.

"Sebaiknya aku mengantar kau pulang. Kau harus istirahat Sungmin." Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin berdiri dan berjalan beriringan. Sungminnya sekarang terlalu rapuh.

`-Ghost-`

Sungmin merebahkan dirinya pada ranjang lembut miliknya. Kyuhyun tidak bisa menemaninya lama-lama diapartemennya karena ia harus menemani kakaknya yang sebentar lagi akan kembali ke Amerika. Ia dan Kyuhyun memang tidak tinggal bersama, tapi itu bukan masalah bagi mereka.

"Tuhan, aku mohon jaga aku ketika aku tidur" Sungmin mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan berdoa dengan _khusy._ Beberapa saat kemudian ia mulai tertidur.

.

.

 _ **Aa Aaaa Aaaa Aaaaaaaaaa**_

 _Perlahan, satu persatu dari mereka mulai muncul. Satu sosok dengan mata besar dan mulut terkatupnya menyusup masuk kedalam cermin yang ada didalam kamar mandi._

 _Satu sosok dengan mata yang melotot tajam dan mulut menganganya mulai merangkak naik ke atas langit-langit kamar._

 _Dan satu lagi, dengan lubang mata yang kosong dan mulut menganga lebarnya mulai merangkak keluar dari dalam lemari baju. Sosok itu menatap tajam seseorang yang sedang tertidur dengan pulasnya diatas ranjang. Ia menyusup masuk ke bawah tempat tidur. Dengan tenang ia bersembunyi disana. Menunggu orang itu benar-benar sadar akan kehadiran mereka._

`-Ghost-`

Beberapa bulan kemudian setelah kejadian itu, Sungmin mulai bisa sediit tenang. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia telah melupakan kejadian itu.

"Sungmin, kau ingin ikut bersama kami? Kau sudah lama tidak datang ke gereja bersama kami." Siwon menepuk bahu Sungmin dan tersenyum menenangkan.

"Ke gereja? Kapan? Tentu saja aku ikut, Won- _ah_ " Sungmin mengangguk cepat atas ajakkan Siwon. Sudah lama ia tidak ke gereja bersama dengan teman-temannya.

"Nanti sore. Aku dan yang lain akan menjemputmu." Sungmin mengangguk semangat. Ia kembali menyedotkan minumannya kembali begitu Siwon dan beberapa temannya pergi. Ia memang butuh mendekatkan dirinya pada sang penguasa dunia ini. terlebih, akhir-akhir ini dia selalu terganggu dengan hal-hal aneh.

.

.

.

"Sungmin- _ah_ , kau tinggal sendirian di apartemen itu –kan?" SungJae bertanya dengan raut bingungnya. Mereka sudah kembali dari gereja. Ini sudah pukul tujuh malam. Kalau tidak cepat pulang, biasanya didaerah ini banyak terjadi tindak kejahatan.

"Tentu saja Jae. Memang kenapa?" Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya begitu mendengar pertanyaan SungJae.

"T-ti-dak. Aku tadi saat ke apartemenmu tidak sengaja melihat bayangan menuju kamar mandi atau bayangan yang berdiri di depan lemari pakaianmu. Uh, maaf mengatakannya." SungJae menunduk dengan wajah menyesal. Sungmin sebenarnya merasa takut sekarang, tapi melihat SungJae yang menunduk begitu, ia tidak enak pada temannya itu.

"Ah, tidak apa SungJae. Mungkin kau salah lihat." Setelah itu tidak ada yang berbicara. SungJae pamit untuk pulang duluan. Sekarang tinggal Siwon dan Sungmin yang berjalan berdua.

"Eum, Sungmin. Boleh aku bertanya padamu?" Siwon membuka percakapan. Sungmin sediit tersentak kaget ketika mendengar pertanyaan Siwon. Dia sedang memikirkan banyak sekali masalah.

"Tentu saja. Kau ingin bertanya apa?"

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Huh? Tentu saja aku baik."

"Hidup bersama _mereka_?"

" _Mereka_? Siapa?"

" Yang bersembunyi didalam kamar mandi. Yang bersembunyi didalam lemari. Yang kadang bersembunyi di bawah ranjangmu. Dan, yang bersembunyi dilangit-langit kamarmu."

"A-apa? K-k-kau bercandakan? Jangan bercanda Siwon! Itu tidak lucu sama sekali!"

"Aku tidak bercanda. Mereka terus mengawasimu. Sepanjang waktu. Dimana-mana."

Sungmin seketika terdiam. Dia menghentikan langkah kakinya tiba-tiba. Degub jantungnya benar-benar tidak bisa ia kontrol. Aliran darahnya mengalir dengan deras. Dan sialnya, beberapa blok lagi, Siwon akan berbelok ke arah rumahnya dan meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian. Beberapa detik setelahnya, mereka kembali berjalan bersama.

"Kau tidak apa, Sungmin?" Siwon bertanya dengan cemas. Muka Sungmin sekarang benar-benar pucat.

"A-aku ba-baik, _kok_ " Sungmin mencoba tersenyum walaupun itu sangat sulit. Siwon yang mengerti keadaan Sungmin langsung terdiam. Didepan adalah rumahnya, jadi ia harus berbelok dan meninggalkan Sungmin sendiri.

"Min, Euh.. Aku pulang duluan. Jika ada sesuatu yang buruk –aku berdoa semoga itu tidak terjadi, kau bisa menghubungiku. Oh, dan bawalah ini." Siwon mengeluarkan sebuah tanda salib yang terbuat dari kayu. Salib kecil itu ia genggamkan erat ditangan Sungmin.

"Percayalah, tuhan selalu ada disisi hamba-hambanya" Siwon tersenyum, kemudian dia menepuk pelan bahu Sungmin sebelum ia berbelok meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih terdiam kaku. Tidak lama setelahnya, satu air mata lolos dari mata Sungmin.

' _Apa yang harus kulakukan, tuhan?'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **To Be Continue...**_

 _ **Eeung, haai.. aku membawa ffku yang baru. Ini mungkin cuman jadi twoshoot, atau paling banter ya threeshoot, ngehehehe.. maaf kalo gak serem. Saya cuman lagi iseng soalnya. :3 maaf jika banyak typo dan gak dapet feelnya. Oh iya, kalian tau film horror Jepang yang Ju-On? Nah, suaranya silahkan bayangin kaya gitu.. :3 :v sebenernya saya sendiri juga takut pas bikin ni ff, soalnya jujur. Saya benci setan atau hantu macem yang kaya di ff ini :'v saya trauma sebenernya sama Ju-On, sampe kurang lebih 5 tahun.. bahkan sampe sekarang. Oke.. ini curhat.. maaf yaa nyepam.. :v**_

 _ **Review please.. saya butuh banyak support buat lanjut bikin ff genre ini. ^^**_

 _ **Gomawoooooooo ^_^**_

 _ **(26072015)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Ghost**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **KyuMIn Fanfiction**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Rate T**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ff ini terinspirasi dari Creepypasta Indonesia, sebuah film horror Jepang, dan pengalaman pribadi saya sendiri^^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Tidak menerima segala macam bentuk Bash,flame, sesuatu yang tidak bermanfaat, tapi kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan^^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Happy readding^0^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **enJOY**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Previews chapter**_

" _Percayalah, tuhan selalu ada disisi hamba-hambanya" Siwon tersenyum, kemudian dia menepuk pelan bahu Sungmin sebelum ia berbelok meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih terdiam kaku. Tidak lama setelahnya, satu air mata lolos dari mata Sungmin._

' _Apa yang harus kulakukan, tuhan?'_

`-Ghost-`

Sungmin memasuki apartemennya dengan lemas. Rasanya, lebih baik ia menginap di gereja dibandingkan ia harus kembali ke apartemennya. Tapi, itu hanya rencana.. tetap saja ia harus kembali ke apartemennya.

' _Tuhan, aku mohon kepadamu. Usirlah mereka yang menggangguku. Selamatkan aku dari kondisi seperti ini..'_ Sungmin terus berdoa dalam setiap langkahnya. Ia dengan langkah diseretnya menuju ranjang empuknya yang dia rindukan.

"Kenapa aku mendapatkan hal semacam ini?" Sungmin menutup muka frustasinya dengan tas yang tadi ia pakai, kemudian berguling-guling diatas ranjangnya tanpa peduli ranjangnya akan menjadi berantakkan.

 _ **Dok! Dok! Dok~**_

Saat Sungmin masih sibuk berguling, tiba-tiba suara ketukan pelan terdengar , membuatnya langsung duduk diatas ranjang.

"Apa itu?" Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya kesegala arah dengan panik. Ia meraih gulingnya dan membekapnya erat didepan mukanya. "Aku pasti salah dengarkan?" Sungmin menggeleng-gelengan kepalanya frustasi.

 _ **DOK! DOK! DOK!**_

Suara itu ternyata dari dalam lemari besar berwarna putih tepat didepan ranjangnya, seperti ada sesuatu yang ingin segera keluar dari benda itu. Sungmin yang tersadar suara itu berasal dari arah lemarinya langsung beringsut menuju sudut ranjangnya menghimpit tembok.

"To-tolong, jangan ganggu a-aku~~" Cicitan Sungmin terdengar. Pria manis itu membenamkan dirinya pada selimut, sesekali juga mengintip untuk melihat keadaan. Beberapa lama suara lemari itu terus terdengar. Kadang suara gesekkan pada pintu lemari dengan sesuatu yang tajam ataupun hanya ketukkan yang terdengar.

Sungmin melongokkan kepalanya begitu sadar bahwa suara itu telah berhenti, ia menghela napasnya lega. Sungmin segera beringsut menuju tepi ranjang berniat menuju dapur, namun kegiatannya terhenti ketika suara itu kembali terdengar. Terlebih, lama kelamaan pintu lemari bajunya tiba-tiba saja bergeser sendiri. Keringat Sungmin mulai mengucur dengan deras. Bagaimana tidak? kau bisa bayangkan jika lemari bajumu tiba-tiba saja terbuka sendiri? Walaupun pintu yang bergeser itu hanya bergeser sedikit sehingga membuat celah pada lemari pakaian tersebut.

' _Tuhan, tolong jaga aku! Berkati aku! Aku mohon, aku tidak tahu apa yang ada didalam-'_ Seruan Sungmin didalam hati harus terhenti begitu ia mendengar suara aneh. Suara itu lagi.. suara orang yang sulit bernapas atau tercekik, dan dia sangat membenci hal itu!

Cepat-cepat Sungmin kembali pada sudut ranjangnya dan berhimpitan pada tembok, rasanya itu adalah tempat yang paling aman untuknya saat ini.

 _ **AAAaaaaaaa~**_

"Shit!" Tanpa sadar Sungmin mengumpat begitu ia menyadari, tepat saat suara lirih itu kembali terdengar, saat itu juga ia melihat sesosok makhluk menyeramkan didalam lemarinya itu. Sosok, walaupun hanya terlihat diantara celah pintu lemarinya, tapi Sungmin sadar itu bukan hanya sekedar bayangannya semata. Sosok dengan mulut menganganya dan juga bolongan dikedua matanya seakan menegaskan bagaimana seramnya sosok dibalik pintu itu.

"Kumohon, kumohon.. pergilah, pergi~ jauhi aku!" Sungmin terus bergumam panik, ia makin menarik selimut yang ada digenggamannya untuk menyembunyikan tubuh bergetarnya didalam sana. Ia sadar, sosok itu pasti belum pergi. Terbukti dengan suaranya yang masih terdengar samar.

Tidak lama kemudian, ia mulai merasakkan sesuatu menaiki ranjangnya. Sesuatu seperti tengah merangkak naik dan berusaha untuk mencapainya. Sungmin tidak peduli, ia makin menarik selimutnya demi menutupi semua tubuhnya dengan selimut. Beberapa menit kemudian, suara itu sudah tidak terdengar lagi, ranjangnyapun sudah kembali seperti semula. Dengan napas lega, Sungmin membuka selimutnya namun-

" _Kau berhak untuk mati_ ~"

Suara serak itu terdengar tepat disebelahnya, bahkan dengan hembusan napas dengan bau yang busuk. Sungmin memberanikan dirinya untuk menoleh, namun itu adalah sebuah kesalahan fatal. Sosok itu, sosok dengan mulut menganga sangat lebar dengan rambut lusuh menjuntainya dan kedua matanya yang bolong tepat berada disamping Sungmin. Sosok itu menembus tembok, sehingga yang Sungmin lihat hanya bagian kepala dengan sedikit bahu yang menyembul, sedangkan anggota tubuhnya yang lain seakan tenggelam diantara tembok disamping Sungmin. Sosok itu terus menatap Sungmin dengan bolongan dikedua matanya. Sungmin menatap pias, keringat mengalir deras pada sekujur tubuhnya. Jantungnya berdegub sangat cepat, terlebih saat tangan-tangan ringkih dengan kuku panjangnya mulai menjulur seakan ingin menangkap Sungmin, dan disaat itulah Sungmin sudah tidak kuat dan jatuh tidak sadarkan diri.

`-Ghost-`

"Hey~ Kau sudah sadar, Ming?"

"..."

"Buka matamu, sayang. Aku disini.."

"Kyuh~?"

Sungmin mencoba membuka matanya. Gerakkan matanya terlihat begitu berat, namun beberapa detik kemudian dia berhasil untuk membuka matanya dan menemukan Kyuhyun dengan wajah cemasnya disebelah ranjangnya.

"Kau tidak apa?" Kyuhyun mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Sungmin dan mencium lembut jemari yang terlihat pucat digenggamannya.

"Euh, yeah.. aku tidak apa" Sungmin mencoba untuk mendudukkan dirinya diatas ranjang, ia melirik sekilas pada jam yang ada dimeja nakasnya dan menghela napas lelah. Ternyata sudah pukul sepuluh pagi, pantas saja Kyuhyun ada disini.

"Kau tidak kuliah hum?" Sungmin bertanya pada Kyuhyun yang terus menerus menciumi jemarinya dengan begitu lembut. Kyuhyun tersenyum sekilas, kemudian dia naik keatas ranjang dan merengkuh Sungmin didalam pelukkan hangatnya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa meninggalkan kekasihku yang sedang kacau seperti ini? sama saja seperti aku berangkat kuliah, tetapi nyawaku berada ditempat ini." Kyuhyun menghirup dalam-dalam rambut Sungmin.

"Aku tidak apa" Sungmin tersenyum. Ia kemudian tidak sengaja melihat baskom kecil berisi air dengan handuk yang ada didalamnya yang berada di samping kaki Sungmin. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya kemudian menatap Kyuhyun.

"Itu untuk apa?"

"Apa?"

"Baskom itu, kau yang meletakkannya?"

Kyuhyun kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah baskom yang ditatap Sungmin, lalu tersenyum kecil kemudian menaruh punggung tangannya pada dahi mulus disisinya.

"Kau tidak sadar? Kau demam. Saat aku masuk sekitar tiga jam yang lalu, kau terlihat sangat pucat, aku mencoba membangunkanmu tapi kau tidak kunjung membuka mata. Lagipula, aku merasakan badanmu panas tadi. Tapi sekarang sudah tidak lagi." Jelas Kyuhyun dengan memandang mata Sungmin dan tangan yang masih setia mengelus dahi putih itu. Sungmin hanya bisa mengangguk samar, kemudian tersenyum manis dan mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Kyuhyun.

"Sebenarmya apa yang terjadi padamu? Akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat sangat kacau, kau tahu?" Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sungmin kembali dan mendapatkan tatapan ketakutan pada wajah manis didepannya.

"K-kyu, aku.. aku sangat ingin memberitahunya kepadamu, tapi –tapi aku tidak mau kau mengalami seperti yang ku alami!" Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menunduk. Jemarinya ia tautkan dan memainkannya sedikit.

"Ceritakanlah.. mungkin aku bisa membantumu?" Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin dan menunjukkan senyum lembutnya begitu Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya.

"Aku, aku tidak yakin.."

"Kau tidak ingin menceritakannya? Baiklah, jika itu bisa membuatmu lebih baik" Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil, kemudian mengecup sekilas tangan Sungmin dan ia segera menuju kearah baskom diujung ranjang.

"Kau mau kemana? Apa kau marah?" Sungmin menangkap lengan Kyuhyun dan menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih. Kemudian Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya gemas dan menggeleng dengan senyum manis yang terukir dibibirnya.

"Tentu saja tidak. aku hanya akan menaruh baskom itu ke dapur, jadi kau tetap disini saja. Aku akan segera kembali." Kyuhyun mengecup sekilas kening Sungmin dan berjalan pelan keluar kamar dengan baskom yang ada didalam genggamannya.

Sungmin hanya menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang telah hilang dari balik pintu kamarnya, kemudian dia mulai menarik kembali selimutnya untuk menutupi setengah wajahnya. Atmosfir kamarnya sangat tidak nyaman, terlalu lembab dan menakutkan. Sungmin semakin memendamkan wajahnya diselimut, menunggu Kyuhyun yang tak kunjung kembali juga.

Sudah kurang lebih lima belas menit ia menunggu Kyuhyun, namun pria itu tidak kunjung muncul.

"Kyuhyun lama sekali.." Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya karena sebal. Ia memainkan ujung selimutnya dengan jemarinya sambli setia memandangi pintu tertutup didepannya.

Tidak lama kemudian, ia melihat pintu membuka sedikit demi sedekit dan menunjukkan Kyuhyun yang memasuki kamarnya. Sungmin tersenyum senang dan menanyakan kenapa pria itu sangat lama? Namun Kyuhyun tidak menjawabnya, pria itu malah berdiri dengan diam diujung ranjang berukuran _king_ size milik Sungmin dan menatap kosong kearahnya.

"Ada apa Kyu? Kau tidak apa?" Sungmin sedikit menyingkiran selimutnya untuk mengawasi Kyuhyun. Pria pucat itu terlihat lebih lusuh dari sebelumnya, ia juga melihat Kyuhyun sangat aneh.

Kyuhyun dengan sangat perlahan mulai naik keranjang Sungmin, pria itu merangkak sedikit demi sedikit menuju kearah Sungmin. Anehnya, pria pucat itu membuka mulutnya sedikit demi sedikit, matanya juga mulai aneh. Namun ketika Kyuhyun mencapai tengah ranjangnya, mulutnya menganga sangat lebar dengan matanya yang lama kelamaan menjadi putih seluruhnya. Dan saat sosok itu mulai berada dijarak lumayan dekat dengan Sungmin, suara aneh itu muncul kembali, dan Sungmin tahu jika sosok itu bukanlah Kyuhyunnya.

"PERGILAH, HANTU KEPARAT!" Teriak Sungmin, kemudian pria manis itu membenamkan dirinya kedalam selimutnya. Ia tidak peduli lagi jika hantu itu akan marah! Yang ia inginkan hanya hantu itu pergi dari kamarnya dan kehidupannya!.

"Sungmin, hey... kau kenapa? Ini aku, Kyuhyun" Suara Kyuhyun terdengar samar dari balik selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya yang sedang meringkuk. Ia ragu apakah itu Kyuhyunnya atau hantu sialan itu, namun ia akhirnya mengintip dari balik selimutnya.

Tapi, itu adalah kesalahan kedua yang pernah ia lakukan. Sosok dengan mata melotot tajam dengan mulut yang menganga tepat berada didepan wajahnya. Sosok itu seperti menggantung dari langit-langit diatasnya, bau busuk seketika menyeruak memenuhi aroma penciumannya ketika sosok itu memfokuskan pandangannya dan sedikit menyeringai ketika mengetahui Sungmin sedang mengintip dibalik selimut tebal itu. Sungmin dengan panik kembali masuk kedalam selimut dan berteriak memaki apapun yang ada didepannya, sungguh jika ia dihadapkan dengan keadaan seperti ini beberapa kali lagi, ia tidak yakin bahwa ia masih waras nantinya.

"PERGI KALIAN! BRENGSEK! AKU TIDAK BERSALAH! PERGI! KEPARAT! SIALAN!" Gundukkan selimut yang ia gunakan terlihat bergetar dari luar. Sungmin benar-benar ketakutan sekarang, bahkan ini masih pagi dan hantu-hantu itu masih menakut-nakutinya!

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dengan keras. Kemudian terdengar suara Kyuhyun panik memanggil Sungmin, namun Sungmin masih diam didalam lilitan selimut yang ia gunakan. Ia takut jika itu sosok Kyuhyun palsunya lagi! Ia sangat takut. Tapi suara Kyuhyun yang berteriak panik dan mencoba untuk menarik selimutnya meyakinkan jika itu adalah sosok Kyuhyunnya yang asli.

"Sungmin! HEY! Buka selimutmu! Ada apa?!" Kyuhyun masih mencoba menarik selimut yang menyembunyikan sosok Sungmin didalamnya. Setelah beberapa tarikkan lagi, selimut itu akhirnya memperlihatkan Sungminnya. Ia sangat kacau, mukanya memerah dengan air mata yang mengumpul dikelopak matanya dan tubuh yang gemetar.

Kyuhyun dengan hati-hati membawa Sungmin kedalam pelukkannya, ia masih bisa merasakan Sungmin bergetar dipelukkannya. Ia bingung, ada apa dengan Sungmin? Padahal ia hanya meninggalkan Sungmin hanya setengah jam untuk membuat makanan, tapi kenapa Sungmin sangat kacau seperti ini?

"K-yu.. in-i, benar-benar diri-mu? Kan?" Sungmin menatap pias Kyuhyun yang ada disampingnya, kemudian ia menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Kyuhyun begitu pria pucat itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Dirinya lega Kyuhyun sudah ada disisinya sekarang, sehingga hantu keparat itu menjauh darinya, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"Kau kenapa? Ada yang mengganggumu?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengusap pelan kepala Sungmin dibahunya.

"Aku takut"

"Takut?"

"Ya. tadi kau masuk kekamar, tapi kau berubah menjadi sosok hantu sialan itu! Aku takut" Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya. Sungguh ia sangat tertekan dengan semua keadaan ini, ingin rasanya ia bunuh diri agar semua ini berakhir, tapi ia tau ia tidak perlu melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu.

"Lalu, apa yang dia lakukan kepadamu?" Kyuhyun terus memperhatikan segala bentuk ekspresi yang Sungmin keluarkan.

"Dia-dia merangkak kearahku, lalu dia membuat suara yang sama persis dengan suaramu. Tapi ketika aku mengintip, yang ada makhluk menakutkan itu berada tepat didepan wajahku, Kyu" Badan Sungmin kembali bergetar ketika ia mengingat sosok tersebut, sosok itu terlalu jelas terekam pada memorinya.

"Ceritakan kepadaku, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?" Kyuhyun menangkup wajah Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya, kemudian memandang mata didepannya dengan tatapan teduh.

"Aku, tidak ingin kau menjalani keadaan sepertiku"

"Bukankah aku pernah berjanji bahwa aku akan selalu menemanimu dalam keadaan apapun? Mesipun aku harus menjalani ketakutan lebih dari dirimu, itu tidak masalah."

"Aku tidak bisa.."

"Tapi kau harus, Lee Sungmin"

Sungmin terlihat bingung dan ragu, ia melirik sekilas pada meja nakas dibelakang Kyuhyun dan menemukan buku _diary_ nya diatas meja itu.

"Aku akan memberitahumu.. tapi tidak semuanya," Ucap Sungmin, kemudian ia beringsut mengambil buku itu dan menekannya pada selimut dibawahnya. Sebenarnya untuk menyentuh buku itu saja ia sudah sangat tidak sanggup, tapi ia harus.

"Apa itu?" Kyuhyun memperhatikan buku hitam yang Sungmin tekan dibawahnya,lalu beralih lagi kepada Sungmin.

"I-ini, buku _diary_ yang aku temukan. Saat itu aku sedang berjalan bersama Eunhyuk setelah pulang kuliah minggu lalu, dan aku menemukan buku ini." Sungmin menunjukkan buku itu dihadapan Kyuhyun, lalu Sungmin segera menurunkan kembali buku itu.

"Aku ingin melihat bukunya.. coba, berikan padaku"

"Tapi berjanjilah kau tidak akan membacanya!" Sungmin menggenggam erat buku itu. Ketika Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, Sungmin mulai merenggangkan genggamannya dan memberikannya kepada Kyuhyun dengan ragu.

"Ini.. seperti pernah ku lihat," Ucap Kyuhyun dengan membolak-balikkan bukunya, tapi ia dengan sengaja membuka halaman terakhir buku itu yang membuat Sungmin menahan teriakan paniknya,

"Kyuhyun! Kau sudah berjanji!" Sungmin dengan kalap ingin mengambil buku itu sebelum Kyuhyun membuka lembaran buku itu lebih banyak, tapi itu tidak berhasil.

"Aku tidak membacanya, halaman belakang ini kosong. Kau bisa lihat sendiri" Kyuhyun menunjukkan lembaran yang ia lihat, memang hanya lembaran kosong..

Sungmin akhirnya mulai bisa kembali sedikit tenang, kemudian dia memperhatikan Kyuhyun dengan seksama, hanya untuk memastikan bahwa pria itu tidak membaca apa-apa dari sana.

Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak. Kemudian dia membulatkan matanya lebar dan menatap Sungmin dengan cemas, lalu menutup buku itu.

"Sungmin, aku ingat tentang buku ini! kau harus segera menemui seorang biarawan ataupun seorang pastur! Lee Sungmin, sebaiknya kita cepat menemui mereka!" Kyuhyun dengan tergesa segera menarik Sungmin keluar dari kamarnya dengan satu tujuan, mereka harus segera menemukan seorang pastur atau apapun itu!

' _Tidak, ini tidak boleh terjadi lagi! Aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan sepupuku, tapi aku harus bisa menyelamatkan Sungmin!'_ Ucap Kyuhyun didalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 **Haii, saya kembali.. maaf jika kalian bosan dengan saya yang selalu muncul. Saya hanya iseng.. jdi, saya hanya mau mengepost ini ff.. kalo ada yang berminat silahkan review.. :3 kayanya ini bakalan jadi threeshot deh, hahaha... yowes, sekian cuap-cuap saya..**

 **Maaf jika kurang memuaskan, maaf jika banyak typo, kurang feel, kurang serem, serta kurang-kurang yang lainnya.. #bow**

 **Terimakasih untuk yang sudah mereview..! ^0^ / Saranghaeeeee, gamsahaeeeeeee... :* :***


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Ghost**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **KyuMIn Fanfiction**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Rate T**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ff ini terinspirasi dari Creepypasta Indonesia, sebuah film horror Jepang, dan pengalaman pribadi saya sendiri^^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Tidak menerima segala macam bentuk Bash,flame, sesuatu yang tidak bermanfaat, tapi kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan^^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Happy readding^0^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **enJOY**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Previews chapter**_

" _Sungmin, aku ingat tentang buku ini! kau harus segera menemui seorang biarawan ataupun seorang pastur! Lee Sungmin, sebaiknya kita cepat menemui mereka!" Kyuhyun dengan tergesa segera menarik Sungmin keluar dari kamarnya dengan satu tujuan, mereka harus segera menemukan seorang pastur atau apapun itu!_

' _Tidak, ini tidak boleh terjadi lagi! Aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan sepupuku, tapi aku harus bisa menyelamatkan Sungmin!' Ucap Kyuhyun didalam hati._

.

.

.

`-Ghost-`

Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin menuju mobilnya yang masih terparkir di pelataran parkir apartemen Sungmin. Pria itu begitu tergesa masuk kedalam mobil bersama dengan Sungmin.

"Kyu, sebenarnya ada apa? Kita akan kemana?"

"Kita perlu pertolongan, Sungmin" Jawab Kyuhyun tanpa menoleh kepada Sungmin, kemudian melajukan mobilnya keluar dari parkiran.

"Kyu, aku lupa mengunci pintu apartemen" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun disampingnya, kemudian dia menolehkan kepalanya kearah jendela apartemennya yang tertutup dari dalam mobil Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku mementingkan keselamatanmu terlebih dahulu." Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin lembut, kemudian menolehkan kepalanya sedikit untuk melihat wajah Sungmin.

Sungminpun menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum, kemudian ia kembali menolehkan wajahnya kearah apartemennya, namun dia membeku ketika samar-samar dia melihat tirai jendelanya yang semula tertutup kini membuka sedikit dan ia melihat sosok dengan muka menyeramkannya sedang memperhatikannya dari sana dengan wajah datarnya.

Kyuhyun yang menyadari Sungmin menggenggam tangannya dengan sangat erat kemudian menoleh sedikit kearah Sungmin, dan mendapatkan pemuda manis itu terdiam kaku menatap jalanan didepannya dengan keringat yang meluncur bebas dari pelipisnya.

"Ming, ada apa?"

"..." Sungmin hanya menggeleng untuk menjawab petanyaan Kyuhyun. Ia merasa itu bukan sesuatu yang akan dia katakan kepada Kyuhyun sekarang, jadi dia hanya diam dan menggeleng sedikit, kadang juga menunjukkan senyum terpaksanya kepada Kyuhyun yang menatap cemas dirinya.

"Serius, Min. Kau perlu menceritakan apa yang terjadi denganmu, sayang. Jangan membuatku khawatir" Kyuhyun menatap penuh pada wajah pias disampingnya begitu mobil mereka berhenti karena lampu merah didepan sana. Namun, jawaban Sungmin tetap sama, ia hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah, jika terjadi sesuatu beritahu aku, mengerti?" Ujar Kyuhyun dengan tatapan cemasnya, Sungmin menjawab lirih kemudian mulai menatap Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah tidak terbaca.

"Kyuhyun, maafkan aku. Kau jadi terbawa oleh masalah yangku buat" Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya merasa begitu bersalah kepada Kyuhyun. Namun, Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh kecil kemudian menarik pelan kepala Sungmin kemudian mencium kening Sungmin lembut.

"Aku akan selalu berada disisimu, ingat itu. Bahkan dalam kondisi seperti ini sekalipun" Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut dan segera menginjak gasnya begitu lampu berubah menjadi hijau kembali. Mereka terus berjalan selama kurang lebih satu setengah jam, tanpa Sungmin tau kemana dia akan dibawa pergi.

`-Ghost-`

Bulan sudah berada disinggasananya ketika Kyuhyun menepikan mobilnya dipinggir jalan yang tepat berada didepan rumah yang sederhana namun terlihat cukup modern. Pria pucat itu membangunkan Sungmin yang tidur dikursi sampingnya dengan lembut.

"Ming, bangun. Kita sudah sampai" Kyuhyun menyentuh bahu Sungmin dan mengecup sedikit sudut bibir Sungmin. Pria manis itu mulai menggerakkan matanya, kemudian matanya mengerjap pelan membiasakan cahaya yang masuk ke matanya. Pria manis itu menggeliat sedikit kemudian mulai keluar dari dalam mobil.

"Kita sudah sampai?" Sungmin memperhatikan sekitarnya. Tempatnya sekarang penuh dengan pepohonan tinggi yang menjulang, juga ada sebuah danau kecil beberapa ratus meter dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Didepannya hanya terlihat sebuah rumah dan disamping maupun dimanapun dia tidak melihat rumah lain lagi.

"Kita sudah sampai. Ayo kita masuk kesana" Kyuhyun menggandeng Sungmin disisinya kemudian menapaki jalanan yang sedikit menanjak untuk mencapai rumah didepan mereka. Dalam perjalanan, Sungmin terus bertanya seputar rumah itu, siapa yang akan mereka kunjungi, maupun tempat ini ada didaerah mana, Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya sebentar sebelum memberitahukan semuanya pada Sungmin.

"Ini adalah rumah seorang pastur yang cukup terkenal, namun ia lebih suka tinggal ditempat seperti ini. kau tahu Choi Siwon? Ayahnya adalah pastur yang akan kita temui sekarang. Dirumah itu. Aku pernah kesini beberapa tahun yang lalu sebelum aku mengenalmu. Aku dan sepupuku pernah kesini untuk meminta bantuannya." Ucap Kyuhyun panjang lebar, kemudian ia menyudahi ceritanya ketika mereka sampai didepan pintu coklat tua dengan beberapa ukiran salib disisi kanan kirinya, kemudian ia memencet bel disisi kanan.

 _ **Ting Tong~**_

 _ **.**_

' _Sebentar~'_

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dengan sabar menunggu pintu itu dibuka, beberapa menit kemudian pintu itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok Siwon yang menggunakan celana jeans dan kaos oblong putihnya.

"Oh, Hai.. Ada apa kalian- Oh! Masuklah! Masuk! Cepat!" Senyum dibibir Siwon tiba-tiba saja hilang, digantikan dengan wajah cemasnya begitu ia melihat sesuatu dibelakang Sungmin. Pria tinggi itu segera menarik masuk dua orang didepannya dan menutup pintu dengan kencang lalu menguncinya.

Sungmin yang bingung hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya, kemudian memperhatikan Siwon yang sedang berdoa didepan pintu. Sedangkan Kyuhyun segera mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Sungmin begitu melihat reaksi yang Siwon tunjukkan kepada mereka.

"Siwon, kau kena-" Mulut Sungmin dibekap oleh Kyuhyun begitu ia mencoba menanyakan keadaan temannya itu. Lalu dengan kesal pria manis itu menarik tangan Kyuhyun yang menutupi mulutnya, "Kenapa kau-!" Mulutnya kembali dibekap oleh Kyuhyun, kemudian pemuda pucat itu berbisik.. _"Diamlah, ia sedang berusaha agar mereka tidak bisa masuk kedalam"_ dan bisikkan Kyuhyun berhasil membuat Sungmin diam disisinya. Beberapa saat kemudian Siwon selesai berdoa dan kembali tersenyum ramah kepada Mereka berdua.

"Maaf atas kejadian tadi" Siwon mulai berjalan duluan dan memberi isyarat agar dua orang dibelakangnya mengikuti langkahnya. "Untuk beberapa jam ini ayahku sedang berada digereja untuk melakukan pembaptisan. Oh ya, Sungmin kau tidak pernah memberitahuku jika kau kenal dengan Kyuhyun" Ucap Siwon begitu mereka sudah duduk diruang tengah.

"Ah tidak apa, Siwon-ah. Oh, iya.. aku tidak menyangka jika Kyuhyun juga mengenalmu. Maaf karena tidak menceritakannya padamu Siwon- _ah_ , sebenarnya aku dan Kyuhyun berpacaran" Jelas Sungmin dengan pipi yang bersemu merah, sedangkan Siwon menatap sedikit terkejut pada pria manis didepannya lalu menoleh pada Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah? Kenapa kalian tidak menceritakannya padaku? Ck" Siwon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kemudian mulai tersenyum kembali. "Kalau begitu selamat atas hubungan kalian" kemudian tiga orang itu mulai berbincang-bincang ringan, melupakan ketegangan yang tadi sempat terjadi.

Perbincangan itu terus berjalan hingga limabelas menit, kemudian Sungmin mulai bertanya pada Siwon tentang kejadian tadi.

"Siwon- _ah_ , boleh aku tahu kenapa tadi mukamu cemas ketika kami datang?"

"Soal itu.." Siwon melihat Sungmin ragu-ragu, kemudian melirik Kyuhyun yang ada disamping Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang dilirik hanya bisa mengisyaratkan untuk memperbolehkan Siwon bercerita apa yang terjadi padanya tadi.

"Sebenarnya, ada tiga makhluk yang mengikuti kalian- ah, bukan, lebih tepatnya mengikutimu. Mereka seakan ingin menyeretmu pergi sebelum kau berhasil masuk kedalam sini, namun aku berhasil menghadang mereka untuk sementara waktu. Kau ingat saat aku bertanya tentang _mereka_ yang ada diapartemenmu? Makhluk itulah yang mengikutimu." Jelas Siwon dengan wajah seriusnya. Sungmin yang mendengarnya mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Kyuhyun, mukanya menjadi lebih pucat, dan keringat mulai terlihat dari pelipisnya.

"Kau tidak apa Ming?" Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sungmin dan mengusap lembut pipi itu.

" _Mereka_ mengikuti kita? Aku pikir mereka hanya ada diapartemenku saja" Sungmin menatap pias Siwon, Siwon hanya bisa tersenyum kecil, kemudian dia bergumam meminta maaf pada Sungmin.

"Aku pernah berkata padamu jika mereka selalu mengawasimu. Dimana mana. Jadi, mereka mengikutimu." Siwon mengusap tengkuknya, kemudian melirik Sungmin. Sedangkan Sungmin,pria itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya, menatap karpet dibawahnya terasa jauh lebih baik jika ia harus melihat kearah Siwon, seakan semua fakta tentang makhluk keparat itu harus ia dengar lebih banyak dari pria didepannya.

"A-aku izin ketoilet Siwon- _ah_.." Ucap Sungmin lirih, namun Siwon masih bisa mendengarnya dengan cukup jelas. Kemudian pria dengan lesung pipi itu mengangguk dan berdiri untuk mengantarkan Sungmin, meninggalkan Kyuhyun ketika pria itu mengangguk untuk mempersilahkan Siwon mengantar Sungmin.

Selama perjalanan menuju toilet,Sungmin terus menunduk dan berjalan mengikuti dari belakang, setelah sampai Sungmin langsung melesatkan dirinya masuk kekamar mandi dan mengunci pintu itu dari dalam. Tapi sebelum Sungmin benar-benar menutup pintu dengan rapat, Siwon berbisik pelan kepadanya, _"Jika ada yang tidak beres, segera beritahu aku atau berteriaklah"_ kemudian pintu ditutup.

.

.

.

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tengah kembali, kemudian ia melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah menatapnya juga.

"Tidak apa jika meninggalkannya sendirian?" Tanya Kyuhyun ketika Siwon duduk kembali ditempatnya. kemudian Siwon menggeleng pelan.

"Kurasa tidak apa, disini cukup aman dari _mereka_. Tapi aku belum bisa menjaminnya seratus persen. Kau ingat apa yang terjadi pada sepupumu bukan? _Mereka_ melakukan berbagai cara untuk bisa mendapatkan dia, dan akhirnya mereka berhasil." Siwon menghela napasnya resah, ia kembali mengingat bagaimana sepupu Kyuhyun itu dibawa kemari oleh Kyuhyun sendiri.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat mengkhawatirkan Sungmin. Lagipula aku bingung, bagaimana buku itu bisa kembali utuh? Padahal kau dan ayahmu sudah merobek-robek buku itu dan juga membakarnya dan aku melihat semua itu, tapi kenapa?" Kyuhyun menumpukan kepalanya pada tangan yang ia lipat, Siwon hanya bisa membuang napasnya dengan berat, ingatannya pada 7 tahun yang lalu kembali teringat.

Sepupu Kyuhyun dibawa kemari dalam keadaan depresi berat, Kyuhyun bilang sepupunya itu mengalami hal-hal yang mengerikan setelah membaca sebuah _diary_ yang ada diatas loteng rumah mereka. Dia bilang ada tiga sosok yang berada didalam kamarnya, namun Kyuhyun yang mendengarkan itu tidak mengambil pusing tentang cerita itu, ia hanya mengira itu semua khayalan sepupunya. Tapi begitu ia melihat sepupunya yang berada disudut kamar dengan muka yang sangat ketakutan dan sebuah pisau yang melayang sendiri dihadapan sepupunya itu langsung membawanya ketempat Siwon. Ayah Siwon bilang nyawa sepupunya itu dalam bahaya, tiga makhluk itu mengincar nyawanya karena ia membaca buku itu. Ayah Siwon memulai ritual untuk mengusir hantu-hantu itu, namun gagal. Sepupu Kyuhyun tidak berhasil diselamatkan karena ketiga makhluk itu merasuki dirinya, mengambil kesadarannya, dan membuat sepupu Kyuhyun bunuh diri dengan sebuah gregaji listrik yang diarahkan tepat pada lehernya.

.

"Aku sangat berharap bisa menyelamatkan Sungmin." Ucap Siwon kemudian dibalas oleh anggukkan Kyuhyun.

"Apakah ayahmu masih lama?"

"Kurasa tidak, mungkin ayahku akan pulang sekitar satu jam lagi" Siwon melirik jam tangannya sebentar, kemudian menyandarkan dirinya disofa.

"Beruntung kalian datang kesini ketika aku ada, biasanya aku lebih memilih untuk tinggal di apartemenku didekat kampus." Siwon bergumam sendiri, tapi Kyuhyun bisa mendengarnya. Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya setuju, jika Siwon tidak ada disini, mungkin dia dan Sungmin.. entah apa yang akan terjadi nantinya.

"Uh, Sungmin lama sekali" Kyuhyun menengok kearah lorong yang menghubungkan ruang tengah menuju toilet, sudah hampir sepuluh menit Sungmin ada didalam tapi dia belum juga keluar.

"Kurasa tidak apa-apa, tadi aku sudah-"

 _ **BRAK! BRAK! BRAK!**_

' _ **SIWON-AH! TOLOOONG!'**_

Siwon terkesiap ketika mendengar teriakkan dan gebrakan dari arah kamar mandinya. Kyuhyun dengan cepat menuju lorong untuk mencapai kamar mandi, dan Siwon menyusul dibelakangnya dengan salib yang ia genggam pada tangan kanannya.

"Ming! Kau baik-baik saja?!" Kyuhyun menggedor dengan keras pintu didepannya, mencoba untuk membuka pintu yang terkunci itu, "BUKA KUNCINYA!".

" _Aku sudah mencobanya! Tapi tidak berhasil! Tolong akuu!"_ Teriakkan Sungmin dari dalam menambah kalut suasana, Siwon akhirnya maju dan menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk sedikit mundur.

"AKU AKAN MENGUSIRMU DALAM NAMA TUHAN! Keluarkan Lee Sungmin sekarang juga!" Suara Siwon menggema cukup keras, kemudian suasana tiba-tiba hening. Lalu desisan samar terdengar dari dalam kamar mandi.

" _Kau! Kau tidak akan mengusir kami, baik dalam nama Tuhan ataupun dalam nama setan. Apakah kamu pernah mendengar ada setan satu mengusir setan yang lain?"_ Desisan itu bukan Sungmin, suara serak itu terdengar meremehkan, namun Siwon dengan tenang menyahuti suara itu.

"Aku bukan setan-.." Siwon menarik napasnya sejenak, "Aku adalah pelayan Kristus."

Namun hantu didalam sana semakin berang dengan Siwon yang terus menerus mencoba mengusirnya, ia kemudian mendesis lagi _" Seorang pelayan Kristus, tentu saja!"_ kemudian suara kekehan meremehkan terdengar, " _Kukatakan padamu, bahwa kau lebih buruk dari pada aku! Aku percaya, sedangkan kamu tidak mau percaya. Apakah kau mengira bahwa kau dapat mengusir kami dari orang sialan ini?! pergilah dulu dan usir setan-setan dari dalam hatimu sendiri!"_ Kemudian suara tawa terdengar melengking dari dalam sana.

" _Kyuh~ tolong, aku~"_ Suara Sungmin samar-samar terdengar diantara suara tawa melengking itu, kemudian Kyuhyun tersadar bahwa keadaan Sungminnya didalam sana sedang terancam.

"MING! SUNGMIN! BUKA PINTUNYA! MAKHLUK KEPARAT!" Kyuhyun mencoba mendobrak beberapa kali pintu itu dengan kencang. Siwon juga makin membentak makhluk itu untuk segera pergi, "Tuhan! Tolonglah anakmu yang malang ini!" Siwon menempelkan salibnya pada pintu kamar mandi, kemudian suara erangan dari dalam sana terdengar, beberapa menit berlalu dan suasana kembali hening. Kyuhyun mencoba membuka pintu kamar mandi dan akhirnya suara kunci terbukapun terdengar.

Kyuhyun langsung masuk kedalam meninggalkan Siwon yang masih berada didepan pintu untuk berjaga-jaga. Didalam sana, Sungmin tergeletak lemas diatas lantai kamar mandi dengan muka yang sangat pucat, dengan hati-hati Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin kedalam gendongannya kemudian segera membawa Sungmin keruang tengah.

.

.

"Ming, bukalah matamu. Aku disini sayang, buka matamu" Kyuhyun terus menciumi tangan Sungmin dan mengoleskan minyak untuk menghangatkan tubuh Sungmin. Kyuhyun meredupkan pandangannya ketika melihat wajah pias Sungmin. Seandainya ia bisa membantu untuk segera mengusir makhluk-makhluk itu, ia akan segera melakukannya, tapi ia tidak bisa.

Sementara itu Siwon sedang sibuk menelfon, mukanya tampak cemas. Beberapa kali ia terlihat menghubungi nomor yang sama, mungkin menelfon ayahnya.

"Kyuhyun- _ah_ , Sungmin sudah sadar?" Siwon menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat keadaan Sungmin namun Kyuhyun hanya membalas dengan gelengan lemahnya.

"Kurasa ayahku baru bisa sampai kemari dalam tigapuluh menit lagi, aku juga memintanya untuk membawa seorang Uskup kemari." Siwon menyimpan _handphone_ nya ketika ia memutuskan untuk mengirimkan sebuah email kepada ayahnya. Kemudian lelaki tinggi itu duduk disamping Sungmin yang masih belum sadar.

"Ming, aku mohon buka matamu" Kyuhyun kembali menempatkan ciumannya pada tangan Sungmin, dan sepertinya perlakuan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin sedikit-demi sedikit tersadar.

"Kyuh-yun?" Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya, kemudian memandang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyunpun tersenyum kemudian memeluk tubuh lemas itu, Siwonpun tersenyum lega ketika Sungmin menoleh kepadanya.

"Kau tidak apa, Min?" Siwon bertanya dengan mata sendunya. Sungmin menoleh sekali lagi dan mengangguk.

Suasana hening lagi, Sungmin masih dalam posisi dipeluk oleh Kyuhyun. Dagunya ia tumpukan pada bahu Kyuhyun. Ia lelah, sangat. Terlebih atas kejadian tadi..

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sungmin side, at bathroom**_

 _Sungmin masuk kedalam kamar mandi, lalu mengunci pintu itu dari dalam._

" _Apa yang harus kulakukan, Tuhan?" Sungmin menumpukan tubuhnya pada wastafel didepannya, lalu menatap wajahnya didepan cermin yang cukup besar didepannya. Dengan hembusan napas kasar, ia menyalakan keran air dan membasuh mukanya agar terlihat lebih segar._

 _Sungmin kemudian memandang kamar mandi yang cukup luas tersebut, memandang setiap sudutnya dengan seksama. Pojok samping kiri didepannya ada sebuah bathup berwarna putih dengan tirai yang menutupi setengah bathup itu, kemudian ada ruang shower yang berada beberapa meter dari bathup. Kemudian ia melirik kearah lain, dan matanya tertuju pada jendela disamping kanannya, tirai pada jendela itu tersingkap sehingga memperlihatkan jalanan dan hutan lebat yang gelap didepan sana. Sekelebat ia melihat bayangan melintas didalam kegelapan, pikirannya langsung berkeliaran membayangkan ketiga sosok yang ada didalam apartemennya, lalu cepat-cepat ia berbalik kedepan wastafel lagi, kemudian memperhatikan pantulan dirinya didalam sana lalu menyentuh wajahnya sendiri._

" _Apakah wajahku sepucat itu?" Ia menyentuh pipinya dan terus bergumam sendiri, hingga ia merasa bosan dan dengan usil ia melambaikan tangannya kearah cermin. Sekitar satu menit ia melakukan itu didepan cermin, namun ada yang janggal. Sungmin mencoba melambaikan kembali tangannya didepan wajahnya, namun bayangannya didepan cermin tidak mengikutinya. Kemudian dia terdiam, jantungnya mulai berdegub dengan tidak teratur, kemudian ia kembali mencoba didepan cermin itu, namun kali ini ia mencoba tersenyum lebar didepan cermin namun bayangannya disana hanya menatap dirinya datar._

" _Ada yang tidak beres.." Gumam Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri, kemudian ia segera mendekati pintu kamar mandi. Tapi sialnya salib yang selalu ia bawa tertinggal didepan wastafel, jadi ia harus mengambilnya. Dengan hati-hati Sungmin menghindari tubuhnya akan terpantul dicermin, ia menjulurkan tangannya dan akhirnya mendapatkan kembali salibnya, kemudian ia melihat kearah cermin dan ia benar-benar ingin berlari dari kamar mandi saat itu juga. Bayangannya, bayangannya ada didalam cermin itu walaupun dirinya tidak berada didepan cermin itu, bayangannya masih terdiam didalam cermin. Sungminpun memundurkan langkahnya secara perlahan, iapun berhaasil meraih gagang pintu dan siap untuk membukanya, namun saat ia ingin membuka pintu itu, suara makhluk terkutuk itu terdengar.._

 _ **AAAAaaaaaaaaaaa~**_

" _Oh, sial, sial, sial! Brengseek!" Sungmin dengan panik memutar-mutar gagang pintu untuk membukanya, matanya masih menatap bayangan dirinya didalam cermin, namun pintu tidak terbuka sama sekali. Bayangan dirinya didalam cermin perlahan berubah, bayangan itu perlahan memudar, sedikit-demi sedikit memperlihatkan hantu dengan mata lebarnya, Sungmin semakin panik dan iapun berteriak kencang dengan tangannya yang menggedor keras pintu kamar mandi._

 _ **BRAK! BRAK! BRAK!**_

' _ **SIWON-AH! TOLOOONG!'**_

 _Tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara Kyuhyun didepan sana menyuruhnya untuk membuka kunci, tapi demi apapun, Sungmin sudah membuka kuncinya dari tadi! Sedangkan makhluk didalam cermin itu mulai merangkak keluar dari cermin dan merangkak kearahnya, bunyi tulang-tulang patah terdengar ketika makhluk itu mulai mendekatinya._

 _Ia terus menggedor pintu dengan kencang, airmatanya mulai merembes turun karena panik dan rasa takutnya. Kemudian suara Siwon terdengar dari luar._

" _ **AKU AKAN MENGUSIRMU DALAM NAMA TUHAN! Keluarkan Lee Sungmin sekarang juga!"**_ _Sungmin gemetar, ia tidak berani melihat kebelakang, dimana suara yang ia benci itu terdengar tepat dibelakang tubuhnya, lalu sebuah suara serak yang menakutkan terdengar dari belakangnya._

" _Kau! Kau tidak akan mengusir kami, baik dalam nama Tuhan ataupun dalam nama setan. Apakah kamu pernah mendengar ada setan satu mengusir setan yang lain?" Saat Sungmin menoleh sedikit, makhluk itu benar-benar tepat ada dibelakangnya, kemudian makhluk itu menyeringai kearah Sungmin dan detik itu juga Sungmin jatuh terduduk diatas lantai dingin kamar mandi._

 _Sungmin tidak_ _peduli pada makhluk itu maupun suara Siwon yang menyahuti hantu keparat ini, yang ia tahu, ketika suara tawa melengking dari hantu itu, ia mengerang lirih meminta Kyuhyun menolongnya, kemudian ia jatuh pingsan._

 _._

.

Kyuhyun menerima segelas coklat hangat dari Siwon, kemudian membantu Sungmin meminum coklat hangat itu. Ini sudah duapuluh menit setelah kejadian itu, keadaan sekarang sudah lebih tenang. Siwon menaruh salib pada setiap sisi rumahnya, Sungminpun aman berada diantara dirinya dan Kyuhyun. Sekitar sepuluh menit lagi ayahnya akan datang, maka keadaan setidaknya akan lebih aman dari ini.

"Sekarang tenanglah, kita hanya perlu menunggu ayahku datang" Siwon tersenyum menenangkan, kemudian membuka alkitab dan mulai membacanya dalam hati. Sungmin hanya mengangguk dan menyandarkan dirinya pada bahu Kyuhyun, ia menghela napas berat, kemudian memperhatikan sekitar.

"Kyu, kenapa diluar sangat gelap?" Tanya Sungmin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada rerimbunan pohon diluar sana. Tanpa diduga, didalam rerimbunan pohon itu ada tiga sosok itu, memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan tajam mereka. Sungminpun menarik-narik lengan baju Kyuhyun kemudian menunjuk tepat kearah jendela.

"OH SHIT! CHOI SIWON!" Kyuhyun tanpa sengaja berteriak, ketiga makhluk itu tiba-tiba saja ada didepan jendela dan menggaruk-garuk jendela dengan kuku-kuku mereka yang panjang. Siwonpun yang melihat itu memanjatkan doanya semakin keras. Beberapa menit kemudian makhluk itu perlahan mulai menghilang, namun ada noda dijendela itu yang mereka tinggalkan. Siwonpun beranjak dan dengan hati-hati menuju jendela itu.

 _ **Kami akan mendapatkan anak itu**_

Siwon kemudian segera kembali kesofanya dan memanjatkan doa kembali dengan sangat serius, tidak lama kemudian bel dari arah pintu depan terdengar.

Siwon menuju kedepan diikuti oleh Sungmin dan juga Kyuhyun dibelakangnya, kemudian membuka pintu itu dengan hati-hati.

"Siwon, sebaiknya kita bawa dia langsung ke gereja, ayahmu sudah menunggu disana."

"Baiklah, ayo kita segera kegereja"

`-Ghost-`

Dalam perjalana menuju gereja, mereka semua terdiam. Dimobil yang berisikan tiga orang tersebut terasa sangat hening. Siwon sesekali melihat kebelakang dari pantulan kaca spion tengah untuk memastikan jika dua orang dibelakang baik-baik saja. Sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya terdiam sambil berpegangan tangan dengan erat.

Seorang suruhan dari ayah Siwon memberitahu jika mereka termasuk ayahnya tidak bisa masuk kedalam rumah, karena tiga sosok itu berjaga pada sisi-sisi rumah. Ayah Siwon dan seorang Uskup memilih ke gereja duluan, sedangkan Kim Ryeowook, asisten dari ayahnya Siwon diutus untuk menyampaikan kepada mereka untuk segera kegereja. Ryeowook bisa menuju rumah itu karena memang saat pengusiran tujuh tahun lalu ia tidak ada, jadi sosok-sosok itu tidak menaruh curiga pada Ryeowook.

"Kyuhyun-ah.." Ucap Sungmin, Kyuhyun menoleh dan berdehem untuk menyahut. Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, merasa ia tidak perlu untuk mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Ada apa?" Kyuhyun mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dan mengusap punggung tangan Sungmin dengan ibu jarinya.

"Tidak ada.." Sungmin kemudian menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat jalan yang lumayan gelap, jarak antara rumah Siwon dan gereja lumayan jauh, sekitar 1 kilometer. Diperjalanan semuanya terasa lancar, sampai tiba-tiba dari atas kap mobil terdengar bedebum tidak terlalu keras.

Siwonpun menghentikan sebentar laju mobilnya dan beranjak keluar untuk melihat keadaan. Kyuhyun juga melakukan hal yang sama, dan Sungmin hanya terdiam didalam mobil sendirian. Ia memainkan tangannya untuk mengusir pikiran-pikiran negatifnya.

 _ **AAAAAAaaaaaaaaaa~**_

Suara itu kembali terdengar, walaupun samar namun Sungmin bisa mendengarnya. Dengan panik dia menolehkan kepalanya kesegala arah demi menemukan sosok Kyuhyun dan Siwon maupun sosok menyeramkan itu, sialnya mobil tiba-tiba saja terkunci dan tiga sosok itu muncul dari samping kanan dan kirinya maupun dari arah depan.

"K-Kyu-Kyuhyun! Aarght!" Sungmin berusaha keluar dari mobil itu, namun usahanya sia-sia. Dan satu-persatu dari tiga sosok itu mulai merasuki tubuh Sungmin, tubuh Sungmin menegang beberapa kali hingga akhirnya tubuh itu terdiam kaku.

Tidak lama kemudian Kyuhyun juga Siwon masuk kedalam mobil, dan Siwon langsung melajukan mobilnya kembali.

"Maaf menunggu lama Sungmin- _ah_ , tadi ada gangguan sedikit. Seekor burung tiba-tiba saja terjatuh diatas mobil." Jelas Siwon tanpa menolehkan kepalanya. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya terdiam kaku, menunduk dengan wajah pucat dan napasnya yang cepat.

"Ming, kau kenapa?" Kali ini Kyuhyun yang bertanya. Pria itu menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin namun Segera Sungmin tepis dengan kasar tangan Kyuhyun dan menggeleng pelan.

Dalam perjalanan kembali, suasana jauh lebih sepi. Siwon beberapa kali melirik melalui spion tengah dan mendapati Sungmin yang menatap datar kearahnya.

"Sungmin, ada apa?" Tanya Siwon dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menatap heran pada Sungmin yang terus menatapnya. Beberapa meter lagi adalah gereja, tapi mengapa ia merasa sangat tidak nyaman sekarang.

" _Dia tidak disini"_ Suara serak terdengar sangat lirih. Siwonpun menginjak rem dengan mendadak ketika mendengar suara itu. Iapun langsung menoleh kearah Sungmin yang masih menatap dirinya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

" _Dia tidak disini"_

"Oh sial! Kyuhyun, cepat gantikan aku! Bawa mobil ini sekencang-kencangnya menuju gereja yang ada didepan sana!" Siwon mengumpat dan segera menuju jok belakang lalu duduk disebelah Sungmin, kemudian Kyuhyun langsung duduk dibangku pengemudi dan melajukan dengan kencang mobil audi hitam itu.

"Dengan nama Yesus Kristus! Siapa kau?!" Ucap Siwon, tangannya menggenggam paksa tangan Sungmin yang mencengkram erat jok mobil yang ia dudukki, kemudian Sungmin menoleh dan menyeringai kearah Siwon. " _Hana, dul, set.."_

"OH DEMI TUHAN! Cho Kyuhyun! Bawa mobil ini lebih cepat ke arah gereja!"

.

.

.

.

 **Braaak!**

Pintu gereja terbanting dengan keras mengagetkan orang-orang yang ada didalam sana. Siwon masuk dengan Kyuhyun dan dirinya yang menyeret Sungmin yang terus memberontak. Sungmin terus memberontak dan menyumpahi segala sesuatu yang ada didalam gereja, mukanya memerah dengan beberapa urat yang menonjol dilehernya karena terlalu banyak berteriak.

"Ayah! Bantu aku!" Siwon berteriak memanggil ayahnya, dengan susah payah ia dan Kyuhyun terus menarik tubuh Sungmin. Ketika ayahnya berada tepat didepan Sungmin, Sungmin terdiam beberapa saat, kepalanya menunduk dan ia hanya terkekeh merendahkan.

" _Kau pikir kau akan mengusir kami? Tidak ingatkah kau pada kejadian tujuh tahun lalu? Apa kau pikun? Kau lebih bodoh dariku, keparat sialan!"_ Teriak Sungmin tepat dimuka sang pastur, kemudian ia kembali memberontak dalam pegangan kedua lelaki tinggi itu.

"Aku tidak pikun, aku ingat pada kalian. Dan aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk mengusir kalian dari tubuh anak adam ini!" Ucap pastur, kemudian ia memimpin menuju altar.

Kyuhyun masih setia memegangi tubuh Sungmin, namun Siwon digantikan oleh Ryeowook, meski tubuhnya lebih kecil dari Sungmin, tapi ia mampu menyeimbangkan Sungmin.

"Aku minta pada kalian, pada ritual kali ini.. tolong lakukan apapun yang kuminta tanpa bertanya. Dan jangan pernah bertanya ataupun memperhatikan perkataannya." Sang pastur memulai. Ia kemudian membuka sebuah buku ditangannya. "Malam ini kita bukan berbicara pada anak ini"

"Pegang dia erat-erat! Kita akan mulai"

 _ **Kirim bantuan dari tempat suci, Tuhan. Dan beri dia perlindungan surgawi, semoga tuhan bersamamu. Bapa kami yang ada disurga, dimuliakan namaMU.**_

Sungmin menegakkan kepalanya, matanya menatap tajam sang pastur maupun uskup didepannya.

" _Kalian kira kalian bisa menyelamatkan anak ini?"_

 _ **Berilah kami keberuntungan malam ini, dan ampunilah kami seper**_ _ **ti kami mengampuni yang bersalah kepada kami. Jangan masuki kami dalam percobaan, tapi bebaskanlah kami dari yang jahat!**_

Sungmin berteriak keras, ia memberontak dengan sangat keras dari genggaman Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook.

"Siapa Kau iblis? Katakan namamu!"

Teriakkan Sungmin menjadi lebih keras, urat-uratnya terlihat dari sisi-sisi lehernya. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati untuk keselamatan kekasihnya itu.

" _Hana, dul, set!"_ Teriak Sungmin kepada sang Pastur yang berada didepannya.

"Dalam nama Tuhan kami, kuperintahkan, katakan namamu!"

"KAMI YANG BERADA DIDALAM! AKU YANG MENDIAMI BELIAL! AKU DIDALAM LEGIO! DAN AKU ADALAH LUCIFER!" Teriakkan Sungmin membuat beberapa binatang yang ada pepohonan diluar gereja berterbangan, Ryeowook hampir saja melepaskan tangannya, Kyuhyun menahan air mata yang hendak keluar.

"Oh Tuhan, aku berdoa kepadaMU! Tolonglah anakmu yang malang ini!" Bentak sang Uskup, kemudian Sungmin terdiam, menundukkan kepalanya dan terkekeh kecil.

" _Dan aku berdoa, Lucifer"_ Sungmin kemudian mendongak melihat sang Uskup didepannya, " _Agar pengkhotbah ini tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, tetapi semoga ia tetap memujamu dengan segenap kekuatannya, seperti yang dilakukannya saat ini."_ Kemudian Sungmin tertawa keras, mukanya memerah sempurna. Siwon yang melihatnya hanya bisa terus membaca alkitabnya dengan lantang.

Sang Uskup mengambil sesuatu dari samping altar, kemudian dia memperlihatkan kepada Sungmin Sakramen Maha Kudus dan mulai membacanya lebih keras, " Aku perintahkan engkau, dalam nama Tuhan yang hidup. Emmanuel yang Agung yang hadir disini, yang didalamNya engkau percaya."

Sungmin mengerang kesakitan, matanya membulat lebar dan terus menerus berteriak kesakitan, kemudian sang Uskup membacanya lagi, "Aku perintahkan Engkau , oleh karena namaNya. Untuk meninggalkan tubuh ini!" suara lantang sang Uskup bersahutan dengan teriakkan Sungmin. Tubuhnya mengejang, wajahnya menjadi pucat pasi, ia bergetar dalam pegangan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook. Kemudian Sungmin mulai mendesis kesal.

" _Kenapa? Kenapa kami?! Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kalian meminta maaf kepadaku! Orang tua brengsek itu telah memperbudak kami selama bertahun-tahun! Kami hanya ingin meminta balas dendam atas kebrengsekkan dia!"_ Sungmin berteriak lagi, kemudian berpaling kearah Kyuhyun dan menatap tajam pria itu.

" _KAU! Saudaramu itu telah memperbudak kami! Kami akan meminta balas dendam pada orang-orang yang berhubungan denganmu! Brengsek!"_ Sungmin memukul dengan keras keramik dibawahnya hingga hancur dan tangannya dipenuhi oleh darah.

"Siapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun tanpa sadar, kemudian Sungmin kembali menoleh.

" _PAMANMU! Keparat!"_ Sungmin menyeringai, kemudian kembali memberontak. " _Anak ini telah membaca buku yang telah kami kutuk! Buku berwarna hitam, siapapun yang membacanya tidak akan kami biarkan hidup! Paling tidak sebelum kau menuruti permintaan kami! Setidaknya biarkan kami tenang!"_ Sungmin kembali berteriak keras. Semua orang yang ada disana menatapnya dengan pias.

"Dengan nama Tuhan, kuperintahkan kau untuk pergi dari tubuh anak ini! Biarkan semua yang lalu! Dia adalah orang yang suci! Kau tidak berhak atas tubuhnya maupun jiwanya, iblis terkutuk!" Sang Uskup yang mulai mengerti keadaan apa yang terjadi kemudian kembali berbicara. Kemudian Pastur memercikkan air suci dan memulai berdoa.

Sungmin terus menggeliat, menahan rasa sakit. Tubuhnya mengejang sempurna dan kemudian asap-asap putih keluar dari mulutnya. Matanya yang semula berwarna putih seluruhnya kini perlahan menjadi normal. Dan tubuh yang tadinya kaku itu kembali menjadi lemas, dan Sungminpun jatuh tidak sadarkan diri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kyuhyun, sepertinya ini adalah kesalahan dari pamanmu. Ia sepertinya telah melakukan persekutuan dengan para iblis, namun pamanmu itu hanya memperbudak mereka tanpa menuruti apa yang sudah dijanjikan. Tentang buku itu, aku rasa itu adalah buku harian dari sepupumu yang satu lagi, anak dari pamanmu itu. Ia telah melihat mereka bertiga, kemudian mereka bertiga menjadikan dia sebagai tumbal begitupun dengan sepupumu yang satunya." Jelas ayah Siwon saat mereka sudah berada dirumah keluarga Choi lagi. Sungmin sedang tidur dipangkuannya, keadaannya menjadi lebih baik sekarang.

"Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengelus rambut Sungmin. Ia menatap sendu Sungmin.

"Ku rasa, Sungmin tahu carannya" Ayah Siwon kemudian menepuk pundaknya kemudian beranjak keteras depan, tidak lama kemudian Siwon datang dengan dua cangkir teh hangat.

"Dia sudah lebih baik?" Tanya Siwon dengan menyeruput tehnya, kemudian tersenyum ketika melihat Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Tidak lama kemudian Sungmin bangun dari tidurnya dan sedikit menggeliat, kemudian ia mendudukan tubuhnya.

"Eung, ah Siwon- _ah_.. Maaf merepotkanmu" Sungmin mengusap tengkuknya dan menunduk sungkan, kemudian Siwon hanya tertawa untuk menanggapi temannya itu.

"Sudahlah tidak apa, kurasa Siwon memang orang yang baik" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan wajah menyebalkannya, kemudian Siwon melemparkan bantal yang ada dikursi tepat mengenai muka Kyuhyun.

"Aku memang lelaki baik, dasar bodoh!" Siwon tertawa lebih kencang ketika melihat Kyuhyun kesal.

"Oh ya, Kyuhyun dan Siwon- _ah_ , bisakah kalian mengantarkanku ke suatu tempat? Arwah sepupumu datang kedalam mimpiku, ia memberitahu cara untuk lepas dari makhluk-makhluk itu" Ucapan Sungmin berhasil menghentikan perang konyol antar dua teman itu, lalu keduanya mengangguk menyetujui hal tersebut.

`-Ghost-`

Pagi hari yang cerah, terlihat Sungmin, Siwon dan Kyuhyun berdiri tepat didepan rumah tua yang sudah lama tidak terpakai. Rumah itu adalah rumah paman Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak ditempati lagi, Sungmin bilang ia harus mengembalikan buku _diary_ itu ketempat asalnya. Jadi mereka masuk kedalam rumah, dipimpin oleh Kyuhyun dan diakhiri oleh Siwon dengan Sungmin yang berada diantara mereka berdua. Mereka menaiki tangga menuju loteng, dan membuka sebuah kotak kayu penuh debu, Sungmin membuka buku hitam itu tanpa mau membaca isinya, kemudian ia membuka _cover_ buku itu hingga menemukan sebuah kunci kecil yang ternyata adalah kunci dari kotak itu.

"Kyuhyun, tolong bukakan kotak itu. Aku tidak boleh membuka itu karena bisa saja mereka malah membuatku masuk kedalam sana" Kemudian Sungmin menyerahkan kunci itu, tanpa banyak bertanya Kyuhyunpun membuka kotak itu dan ternyata didalamnya terdapat banyak barang. Seperti gigi-gigi manusia, binatang-binatang, jimat-jimat, atau entah apa lagi yang ada disana. Kemudian Sungmin menyuruh Siwon mendekat.

"Wom- _ah_ , tolong kau robek halaman yang menempel pada sampul paling depan, kemudian kau taruh buku ini kedalamnya sedangkan kertas itu kau pegang" Siwonpun mengangguk dan menuruti perintah Sungmin. Ia merobek kertas yang ditunjukkan Sungmin, kemudian menyimpannya dan terakhir menaruh buku itu kedalam kotak.

"Sekarang tolong kunci kotak itu, kemudian kita pergi ke laut" Titah Sungmin yang sepenuhnya dijalani oleh dua pria tinggi itu.

.

.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku tidak melakukan apa yang kalian lakukan tadi?" Sungmin menatap bergantian Kyuhyun dan Siwon, kemudian mereka berdua menggeleng dengan kompak.

"Sebenarnya, kotak itu hanya boleh disentuh oleh orang yang masih mempunyai keturunan keluarga Cho. Karena kotak itu adalah semacam jimat perlindungan. Sedangkan lembaran yang menempel itu, adalah janji-janji yang dibikin oleh paman Kyuhyun, jadi aku lebih baik meminta Siwon memegangnya, dan terakhir kertas itu.. sepupumu bilang, ketiga sosok itu ingin dibebaskan di lautan, entah karena apa" Jelas Sungmin dengan tatapan sendunya.

"Aku mengerti.. sekarang, setidaknya kau sudah selamat." Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dengan sayang, kemudian mengecup pucuk kepala Sungmin dengan sayang.

"Aku juga senang membantu kalian. Setidaknya ini membantuku agar lebih dekat dengan Tuhan" Siwon tersenyum tulus melihat kebahagiaan pasangan disampingnya. Setidaknya dengan melihat mereka tersenyum bahagia, lukanya tujuh tahun lalu sedikit terobati. Sepupu Kyuhyun yang meninggal itu adalah orang yang dicintainya, mereka sudah menjalin hubungan tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun, tidak terkecuali oleh Kyuhyun..

" _Kibum.. setidaknya aku bisa melihat mereka yang pernah mengalami kejadian sepertimu tersenyum bahagia. Aku mencintaimu.."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

END!

.

.

.

 _ **AAAKKHH! Akhirnya selese jugaaaaa... uhuhuhu, maaf banget kalo jadinya gak jelaaas, sumpah saya bingung bikinnya :'v sudahlah, yang penting ini udah selesai. Utang ff berarti tinggal satu.. :3 oh iya, maaaf banget, maaf banget, maaf aku bukan orang kristen, katolik, ataupun protestan tapi aku bikin ff yang kaya gini.. aku cuman mau berfantasi, maaf jika gak berkenan, maaf banget /.\**_

 _ **Maaf buat typo, gak dapet feel, gak serem, gak nyambung, gak jelas, ataupun yang lainnya.. saya minta maaf.. ehehe..**_

 _ **Reeview pleeaaseeee :DDD**_

 _ ***kiss *bighug**_


End file.
